Scary movie
by IluvPeterPetrelli
Summary: Noah and Rachel watch a scary movie. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I wish. Sadly Noah and Rachel belong to Fox.**

"Goodbye Noah, I will see you tomorrow." Rachel said standing on her tip toes and softly kissing his lips.

"You sure you aren't to scared to drive home?" Noah asked, they had just finished watching House of Wax.

"Yes Noah, it is a work of fiction there is no reason to be scared."

"Oh really, than why were you holding on to me so tightly during the movie?"

"I was enthralled in the movie and it was shocking. I am no longer watching the movie, so there is no reason to be scared."

"Whatever you say babe." Noah kissed her again and Rachel made her way down the walkway. Noah watched her walk half way down before she turned around and ran back to him.

"TheremaybeaslightchancethatIwaswrongandIactuallyamscared." Rachel said running past him into the house.

"Calm down and take a deep breath." Noah said pulling her into a hug, "Everything is okay, there is nothing outside."

"I know there is nothing outside and that I am being completely irrational. It's just that I was walking to my car and I allowed my mind to wander and I began to think of this worst case scenarios of being kidnapped between here and my house and being made into a wax figurine and I kind of lost it."

"It's okay" Noah said rubbing her back softly, "That's the point of the movie, you are supposed to be scared."

"I am a strong independent woman, a stupid movie shouldn't scare me like this."

"It's still fresh in your mind, give it a few days and you won't be scared anymore, I promise."

"I hope you are right."

"Trust me, now come on I will walk you to your car." Noah grabbed her hand and the two made it to Rachel's car. Noah opened the back door and looked in the backseat before opening the front door and doing the same, "All safe, there is nothing in there."

"Thank you." Rachel said giggling.

"Anytime babe."

"Umm.. Noah, could you possibly drive home with me. I know it is a lot to ask but I…"

"Sure babe."

"You didn't let me finish."

"You got the answer you wanted, so why do you need to finish?" Noah asked walking to the passenger side and sitting down.

"I suppose I don't."

"Good, now lets get you home." Rachel drove them to her house and they both got out of the car. "You know how I could keep you safe tonight?"

"How?" Rachel said unlocking the front door with her left hand while her right hand was wrapped firmly in Noah's.

"I could stay the night."

"Noah, my fathers aren't home."

"Exactly." He said waggling his eyebrows, Rachel punched him in his arm and he pretended like it hurt. "I was only kidding, I will see you first thing tomorrow." Noah turned to leave but Rachel didn't let go of his hand.

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if you stayed the night. I am still scared and the thought of staying in my house all alone is quite frightening, you would simply be helping with my fears."

"Sure, whatever you say as long as I get to stay." Noah said smirking.

"I suppose I would like it if you stayed, but no funny business."

"I will only look." Noah said holding his hands up. Noah followed Rachel up the stairs.

"I'm going to go change." Rachel said grabbing her pajamas and walking into the connecting bathroom. Noah stripped down to his boxers and was sitting on the bed when Rachel walked out.

"Those seriously aren't your pajamas."

"What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing. I just figured you would wear something less sexy, they are seriously hot." Rachel was in a red nightgown that hit her mid thigh, it was seriously hot Noah thought looking her up and down again. Rachel blushed and walked over to the bed.

"Can we just get in bed please?"

"Sure thing." Rachel unmade her bed and slid in while Noah slid in on the other side, "Noah?"

"Yeah Rach?"

"Why are you so far away, we could fit another person in between us."

"I said I would just look, not touch."

"Get over here." Rachel said grabbing his hand and pulling him closer, "Thanks for protecting me tonight."

"Anytime, and I promise that we won't watch anymore scary movies."

"I don't know, I kind of liked how tonight ended up." Rachel said snuggling closer to Noah.

"Me too." Noah said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it, it was really fun to write. If you did please R&R.**


End file.
